Unique New Year!
by Adi's girl
Summary: its a new year celebration based story! peep in to know more!


**UNIQUE NEW YEAR**

 **hey guys! Here I'm with a new chapter. It's a sweet chapter about new year celebration. This is one short story. Peep in & tell me…**

The rubber tiers had hit the cold road. Greenery around intensified the coldness of the wind. The cold wind blew into the window touching Shreya's cheeks as the bus catched speed. The coldness made Shreya shiver, she snuggled into Daya's arms to keep herself warm. Daya tightened his grip around her. This made her feel secure, she looked at him, he too stared into her deep intense eyes. He could see his whole world into her eyes.

"ahem ahem…" someone cleared their throat. Daya raised his head to find Abhijeet standing near his seat & smiling secretively. But his presence dint loosen his grip around Shreya. Even though she tried to struggle & get out of his arms her effort was useless.

"sir.. chodiye na.. Abhijeet sir dekh rhe hai…" she whispered

"toh? Darta hu kya main…" said Daya stubbornly

"ha ha.. pata hai tu kisse darta hai…" Abhijeet said eyeing Shreya, this made her blush more.

Purvi was seated at the back of the bus. She was occupying the last seat, she was resting her back on the chair & listening to music & humming with it. _Aaj phir jeene ki tamanna hai..'_ she was so engrossed in her own world that she dint realize someone occupy the seat beside her. The person slowly ran finger over Purvi's face, this made her shiver but she dint open her eyes. The person repeated the procedure, "Shreya! Tu maar khaegi agar fir se kuch kiya tha! Mujhe please tang mat kar.. I'm busy listening to music" said Purvi without opening her eyes & removing her earphones.

The person sitting beside, smirked in response. He slowly forwarded his hands near her ears pulled one of the ear phones out, "Shre.." Purvi almost bursted in anger but stopped looking at the person. It wasn't Shreya… it was Rajat who was teasing Purvi. She couldn't breath normal, her heart was racing at the speed of 1800/km. "aa…aap… Rajat sir.. aap yahaa…" Purvi hesitated. The cold breeze dint stop her from sweating. Rajat enjoyed her bewilderment.

"Actually kya hai na.. main kuch kehne aaya tha tumse.." said Rajat adjusting himself on the seat

"ji-ji.. boliye…" said Purvi removing the other earphone too & stopping the music track

"ummm… kuch toh tha.. " said Rajat rubbing his chin

"ha boliye na.. main sunn rhi hu…" said Purvi with more interest

"wo main actually keh raha tha ke… wo mujhe.." Rajat said

"ha?" Purvi said with more curiosity

"mujhe.. tumse…" Rajat by now had a smirk on his face… _'OMG! Kahi main sapna toh nhi dekh rhi…'_ Purvi though in her mind, _'Rajat sir sachme mujhe propose kar rhe hai…'_

"ha ha…" said Purvi, her breathing was uneven, her heart was faster before but now seemed like it would reach the moon in a second if left free from her rib cage.

"mujhe tumse…" repeated Rajat moving a bit closer to her

"ha boliye na.. aapko mujhse…" said Purvi her eyes widening, her mouth had gone dry. ' _aahhhh agar ab yeh nhi bole na..i swear to god main hi bol dungi..aur yeh itna paas kyu aarhe hai..'_

"wo.." said Rajat running his hand through his hair.

' _oh god! Yeh jab aise apne baalon me apna hath ghumaate hai na.. aur bhi hot lagte hai…'_

"Purvi.. main tumse… kuch maangna chahta hu.." said Rajat in his husky tone as he moved more closer to her, _'mera sab kuch aapka hi toh hai Rajat sir… OMG he smells so god! Kaunsa perfume use karte hai? Agar yeh aur paas aaye na toh main khud ko rok nhi paaungi.. oh god! Oh God! Koi toh rok lo…'_

"ji sir.. boliye na kya chahiye aapko?" said Purvi steadying her tone

"umm.. chute hai tumhaare paas…" Rajat suddeny said looking into her eyes.

"ji?!" Purvi screamed with disappointment

"kya hua Purvi chilla kyu rahi ho?" asked Freddie who was sitting just a seat ahead

"dekho na… isse chute paise maang raha tha.. toh aise chilla rhi hai.. yeh ladkiya bhi na…" said Rajat with a mischevious smile on his face as he looked at Purvi.

"kamal karte ho Rajat yaar tum bhi.." said Abhijeet walking towards Rajat as he balanced himself with the support of the seats, "ladkiyo se kuch bhi maango, nahi milega…" he joked

"Abhijeet sir… aap bhi!" Purvi said, surprise & disappointment had washed her face. She wasn't expecting such thing from Rajat. Abhijeet laughed as he shrugged.

"yeh lo Rajat.. mere paas hai chutte.. kitna chahiye?" said Abhijeet taking out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans

"500 ke chute chahiye…" said Rajat, "ha..hai yeh lo.." Abhijeet said taking out money & counting it. Rajat took it & occupied his seat. Abhijeet too moved ahead to continue teasing his best friend.

 _I hate you Rajat sir!_ Purvi gritted her teeth. _Huh! Hamesha aise hi karte hai… itna ganda mazak koi karta hai bhala! Mere feelings kit oh koi kadar hi nhi hai! Dekh lena.. main bhi inhe zara bhi bhav nhi dungi.. aaj shaamko party me zara bhi inke hath me nhi aaungi.. itna tadpaungi na….'_

"Saab.. hum pahuch gaye.." the driver said applying the brakes

"chalo bhai… pahuch gaye hum.." said ACP getting up from his seat, but as he got up, it blocked the way for Dr. Salunkhe. He couldn't get out of his seat

"yaar Pradyuman.. ek kaam dhang se nhi hota toh tumse…" he said irritated

"ab kya kiya maine Salunkhe.. tu toh hamesha mujhse chida hua hi rehta hai…" said ACP standing in the way.

"yeh hi toh taklif hai.. tu kuch karta nhi hai.. dopahar me kaha tha tujhse meri help kar de bag uthaane me.. lekin nhi, ab dekh utarte waqt mujhe yeh bag yaha se nikal ne me kitna problem hoga…" Salunkhe rambled

"tujhe kya lagta hai Salunkhe? Main tera coolie hu? Main kyu uthau tera bag?" ACP said placing his hand on his waist. And their cat fat started

"Abhiiiii…." Daya whinned, "yeh log fir se shuru hogaye yaarrr…"

"inn buddho ko laana hi nhi tha.." Abhijeet whispered

"sahi kaha… kyu laaye hum.. ab kaun sambhalega inhe…" Daya said slapping his head, Shreya giggled looking at her seniors

"ab tumhe kyu hasi aarhi hai?" Abhijeet glared at her

"wo kya hai na sir… jab aap dono jhagadte hai toh aise hi lagte hai.." Shreya said

"nahi nahi sir.. main aise nhi keh rhi thi.." Shreya strted to explain her self

"Daya… keep your woman under control…" Abhijeet said looking towards Daya but pointing at Shreya

"Abhi yaar… isse chodo.. pehle unhe shant karo…" Daya said signaling towards old DUO.

"wish me luck…" said Abhijeet as he took a deep breath &moved towards them. he struggled & convinced both the oldies. Finally the fight was settled everyone got out of the bus.

Our CID team was in Andaman island. The whole team was invited for the new year celebration. After the long journey of flight & tiring bus journey they had finally reached the hotel. It was a exquisite 5 star hotel. The party was thrown by big shot businessman Mr. Shyam Sharma. He was a great businessman as well as a close friend of Dr. Salunkhe.

The hotel's entrance had a big garden with a big elegant fountain in the middle. Cool morning breeze made the flowers in the garden dance. The freshly cut grass smell was all around. As the team entered in, they were served with welcome drinks. Dr. Salunkhe moved towards the reception to get the keys for everyone's room.

"Daya yaar… jaa dekh le kaunsa room kiska hai? Chawi leke aa.. main nhi jhel sakta inhe aur.." said Abhijeet in his tiring tone

"aisa mat bol yaar… inhi ke wajah se hum yaha party me aaye hai.. aur toh aur, yeh tumhaare would be father-in-law bhi ho sakte hai.." Daya smirked

"abe kahe ka father-in-law, jab dekho tab Tarika ji ko apne paas hi rakhta hai.. ek pal ke liye unhe akele nhi chodta aur na hi hume privacy deta hai… aise toh humaare bacche bhi nhi honge…" Abhijeet said sadly

"respect Abhi respect.." said Daya

"bhaad me gaya respect.. iss Salunkhe ko hath me aane… fir dekhna.." Abhijeet said with anger

"chup chup.. yahi aarhe hai wo.." Daya whispered

"ha toh Daya Abhijeet…yeh tum dono ke kamre ki chawi hai.. room no. 1101" Dr. Salunkhe said handing over the keys to them. Daya took them

"Shreya, Purvi aur Tarika ek hi room me rahenge, aur yeh tumhaare room ki chawi hai" he said handing over the key to Tarika "room no. 1110"

"thank you sir.." said Tarika enthusiastically as she accepted the keys

"room no. 1102 me rahenge Rajat, Fredricks aur Vivek, aur yeh rahi tumhari chawi" said Salunkhe raising the key, Vivek moved forward & took the key from his hand.

"aur hum… room no. 1102 me rahenge.." he said to ACP

"tu mera peecha kabhi nahi chodega na…" ACP said

"bilkul nhi…" Salunkhe said with a glee

"Shani bhi saade saat saal ke baad nikal jata hai.. tu toh college ke time se mere sath hai.. pata nhi kab mer apicha chodega…" ACP said shaking his head

"aur agle saade saat janam mujhe jhelna hai tujhe…" said Salunkhe

The others moved to their respective rooms ignoring the oldies to continue with their fight. They had to get ready for the big party. There were great rumors about the party, from great international businessmen to film stars were going to be seen in this party. Everyone was excited about it.

 **Girls room:**

Shreya was lying on the bed, Purvi was busy texting on the phone while Tarika was seated in front of the mirror. As Shreya was lying on the bed she was playing with her hair & a cute smile was playing on her lips. Tarika could see her expression through the mirror.

"Shrey.. party me kya pehenne wali hai?" Tarika asked

"hmmm…?" Shreya said unconsciously still busy in her thoughts.

"kiske bare me soch rhi hai?" Tarika asked in a mischievous tone

"aur kiske bare me sochegi…" said Purvi sitting beside Shreya, "jarur Daya sir ke bare me hi soch rhi hogi.."

"Purvi!" Shreya said widening her eyes, with a straight face. But couldn't keep her face straight for a long time & covered her face… then all the three friends laughed together…

 **Boy's room:**

Freddie & Vivek were fighting over a simple thing, they couldn't decide who should sleep on which bed. Both Freddie & Vivek wanted to sleep on the bed which was near the window. Rajat sat in a corner looking at them in dismay.

 **DUO's room:**

Daya's was shaving & Abhijeet was constantly taking out all the shirt from his suitcase & holding it in front of the mirror to see which one would be the appropriate. He was in constant dilemma which shirt should he wear, not because there will be a crowd of paparazzi but because Dr. Tarika will be present & he wanted to impress her. Daya was smiling looking at his friends crazy tactics.

"ha.. yeh thik rahega.." said Abhijeet as he held a white shirt

"suit nhi pehen raha?" Daya asked rubbing the foam on his chin

"pehnunga na.. iske upar black suit pehnunga.." said Abhijeet proudly looking at himself in the mirror

"ha pehenna black suit, waiter dikhega…" Daya mocked. This crashed Abhijeet's all proudness, so he threw that shirt & gain went in search for an appropriate attire for the evening.

Half an hour had been passed, but he couldn't find anything. He sat on the bed with a great 'thud!' the bed was filled with all types of clothes. Daya came out of the washroom, & was shocked looking at the room's halat!

"Abhi… yeh sab kya hai?" said Daya wiping his face with the towel

"kuch samaj nhi aarha yaar…" said Abhijeet with immense sadness

"Abhijeet… mere dost, mere bhai.." said Daya & sat beside him wrapping his hand over his shoulder, "isse faraq nhi padta ke tum kya pehen rhe ho… what is important is tum Tarika se kitna pyar karte ho.. agar pyar saccha hai toh, tum kuch b pehno, kuch bhi kaho.. wo tumhe pasand karegi hi.."

Abhijeet looked at him, a small smile took birth on his lips, "sacchi?" he said

"of course.." replied Daya calmly & confidently

"toh tumnse decide kar liya hai tum kya pehenne wale ho?" he asked Daya innocently. He nodded his head in reply. "dikhao.." said Abhijeet curiously. Daya got up & opened his bag. He took out a black satin shirt & blue jeans. Abhijeet's eyes sparkled looking at it.

"wow!" said Abhijeet appreciating it, he took them in his hands

"I know…" said Daya proudly.

"Final!" said Abhijeet, "kya final?" asked Daya looking at him

"maine final kar liya hai main party me kya pehnunga…" said Abhijeet

"kya pehnoge?" asked Daya curiously

"yeh.." said Abhijeet pointing at Daya's clothes. "no! Abhijeet maar khaoge… yeh maine apne liye rakhe the…"

"ab mere hogaye.. main pehnunga yeh.." said Abhijeet with a smirk

"no! no! you cant do this to me…" said Daya

"you know I can.." said Abhijeet & winked at him.

"kabhi bhala nhi hoga tumhara.." Daya spat, "I know.. waise tere sath rehne ke baad kuch bhala nhi hua.." Abhijeet replied dancing around with the clothes

"ab main kya pehnunga party me…" Daya cried

"mujhe kya pata.. mera toh jugaad hogaya.." said Abhijeet smiling gleefully.

And finally the evening arrived, the party hall was filled with guests. It a lavishing party with glamorous guests & beautiful decoration. As usual ACP & Dr. Salunkhe being the early bird were at the hall on time. After them came Freddie, Vivek & Rajat. Freddie & Vivek were still having their argument about the bed & Rajat seemed tired listening to their argument. Freddie was wearing a red shirt, tux & a waist coat. Vivek was in his blue t-shirt & black jeans. Rajat was looking hot in his white shirt blue jeans & a leather jacket.

After them arrived our senior yet mischievous officers Abhijeet & Daya. Abhijeet was in Daya's clothes black satin shirt & blue jeans. Daya had settled to purple shirt, brown coat & blue jeans. Abhijeet had a very nice broad smile on his face while Daya had a compromising smile.

"Yaar Pradyuman.. wo dekh bar" said Salunkhe with enthusiasm

"Salunkhe.. chee! CID me kaam karta hai aur drinks karne ki baat karta hai…" said ACP

"arree… free hai.. kabhi kabaar toh drink maar sakte hai na.." said Salunkhe with a wink

"Salunkhe!" said ACP widening his eyes

"yaar… meri baat kabhi nhi manta hai tu meri…" Salunkhe complained

"haa… tu bahut meri baat manta hai na.." ACP argued back & thus their fight initiated again!

Rajat, Abhijeet & Daya who were observing them from far shook they head in dismay, & got back to their juice.

Abhijeet had a soft drink in his hand, while Daya & Rajat were drinking coca-cola.

"Sirr… ladkiya nazar nhi aarhi…" said Rajat looking at the gate expectantly

"huh.. itni jaldi kaha aaenge maharaniya… unhe toh tayyar hone me hi aadhi raat hojaegi…" said Abhijeet taking a sip from his drink

"wasie.. tum kiska intezaar kar rhe ho?" Daya asked

"Purvi ka aur kiska.." replied Abhijeet

"Ooooooo…" Daya teased Rajat.

Here our Freddie sir was running behind the film starts to get their autographs. And Vivek was away from him because he dint wanted to embarrass himself.

The party was going on smoothly when our CID girls entered & the party heated! Shreya was in her purple dress which was tight till her thighs but was flowy below. Tarika was in her orange dress which ended just above her knee. And our cute little Purvi was in her white gown, which had a slit till her thigh. All the three male officers were stunned looking them!

"hi boys!" they said in unison to them & moved ahead. For a split second the boys had forgotten to breath.

"tumne Daya sir ka chehra dekha…" Purvi giggled

"nhi.. magar Rajat ka chehra jarur dekha maine.." said Tarika covering her mouth as she laughed

"ha.. aur maine Abhijeet sir ko dekha…" Shreya said

And all the three laughed in unison. They said hello to the host of the party, met with some people. Also clicked pictures with some stars. Finally they thought of having some snacks. And thus moved towards the buffet. Lot of items were kept for snacks & they were having tough time to choose.

"yaar Shreya… I'm confused.. kya lu" said Purvi

"main toh juice se start karne ka soch rhi hu.." said Shreya

"tum dono decide karo.. main aati hu" said Tarika

"tu kaha jaa rhi hai?" Shreya asked

"washroom" replied Tarika & left. Shreya & Purvi felt a bit odd at her abrupt leaving. But then they tried to concentrate on their food.

"chalna juice counter pe chalte hai… shayad waha tujhe kuch pasand aajaye.." Shreya suggested

"thik hai.." Purvi replied thoughtfully

So, both of them moved towards juice counter. Even there, there were a lot of choices.

"Shreya… kaunsa lena hai?" Purvi said confused…

"pata nhi yaar… watermelon ya litchi soch rhi hu.." Shreya said staring at the variety

"umhmm.. main fir mango lungi" said Purvi

"thik hai.." said Shreya. Both took their drinks & were just about to move & sit somewhere when Shreya got a call on her cell phone. But since she couldn't hear due to network issue she excused herself & moved out of the hall. Purvi was left alone. She moved in search for a chair for herself.

"chair dhundh rhi ho?" said a voice, Purvi turned around & found Rajat standing there

"aapse maatlab?" said Purvi with attitude & went away from there

' _shit! I love her!'_ said Rajat to himself & ran behind her

"suno na Purvi.. main kya keh raha tha.." "mujhe kuch nhi sunnaa.."said Purvi as she took a sip from her juice

Here Shreya was constantly screaming hello hello over the phone but couldn't hear anything. She was struggling when she felt two massive hands snacking around her waist. She knew who it was & a smile crept on her lips.

Tarika here was returning from washroom, when someone forcefully pulled her into a room. She was about to scream when the hand covered her mouth. "shshsh.." she ehard him say. "mere paas aur koi chara nhi tha… humaesha Salunkhe saab kabab me haddi ban jate hai.. aur humare romance ko kisi chemical se jala dete hai.." he said. Tarika couldn't control her giggle.

"Purvi.. wo dekho na… waha chair khali hai.." said Rajat pointing in a corner

"mjhe nahi jana waha.." said Purvi adamantly.

"acha Purvi.. main kuch kehna chahta tha…" said Rajat shyly

"chute nhi hai mere paas.." Purvi snapped & move away from him. _'arreeee yaar! Yeh toh bahut bura maan gayi hai.. ab kaise manau isse…!'_

"Aapne call kiya than a?" Shreya asked

"hume toh bas bahana chahiye tumhe bahon me lene ka" said Daya placing a kiss on her neck.

"Dayaaa…" moaned Shreya

"aur.. aage ka kya irada hai?" asked Tarika

"iraade toh bade nek hai.." Abhijeet replied

"kya main jaan sakti uske details?" Tarika said raising her eyebrow

Abhijeet sat on his knees & took out a box from his coat.. "oh my god!" Tarika said covering her mouth

"ha toh Purvi main yeh keh raha tha.." said Rajat still following her. Purvi dint reply she was too busy sipping her drink. Her ignorance made him frustrated. So, Rajat took the glass from her hand & holding her hand he pulled her, Purvi dashed on his chest & their eyes met.

"mujhe pasand nhi hai.. tum mere alawa kisi aur ki taraf dhayn do…" said Rajat looking into her eyes.

"ab dhyan se meri baat suno.. sunn rhi ho?" he asked to confirm, Purvi nodded her head in reply. All this seemed a dream to her.

"may I have your attention ladies & gentlemen!" the host said in the mike. But Rajat dint leave Purvi out of his hands "bas ab sirf kuch hi samay baaki hai.. hum agle saal me enter karne wale hai.."

"Oooooooooooooooo" the crowd cheered

"Shrey… I wuld love to kiss you at 12.59 on 31st December & keep kissing you till 1.01am so that my year ends beautifully & starts with the most beautiful thing…" Daya whispered in her ears….

"Tarika… I want to propose you.. at the midnight.. so that you enter the new year as a new person.." said Abhijeet

"Purvi… main keh raha tha ke…" Rajat continued

 **10…. 9…8…. .7….**

"main tumse…" said Rajat

Daya turned Shreya towards him..

Abhijeet opened the box & a sparkling ring immersed out of it…

 **4….. 3…. 2…..1! HAPPPPYYYYYY NEWWWW YEAAAARRRRRRRR! The crowd screamed**

"main tumse bahut pyar karta hu Purvi…" said Rajat

Daya placed his lips over Shreya's lips….

"will you marry me Miss Tarika?" said Abhijeet!

 **AND THIS WAY OUR OFFICERS CELEBRATED THEIR NEW YEAR INA UNIQUE WAY!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT**

 **DO TELL ME.. HOW WAS IT?**

 **HONEST REVIEWS PLEASE DOESN'T MATTER EVEN IF YOU GUYS DINT LIKE…**

 **TELL ME HOW IT WAS**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING.. AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL TOO!**


End file.
